familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Praet
'Algemene Informatie' Victor Praet is een hoofdpersonage dat van 4 september 2009 tot en met 24 mei 2013 vertolkt wordt door Robert De La Haye. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Victor was getrouwd voordat hij zijn debuut maakte in de reeks. Zijn echtgenote Alice stierf echter op de operatietafel terwijl Victors collega haar aan het opereren was. Victor overweegde zelfs om zelfmoord te plegen. Sinds Alice haar dood heeft hij het extreem moeilijk om zijn gevoelens te tonen. De moeder van Victor, Estelle De Bruycker, kwam kort in beeld en stierf in een rusthuis aan de gevolgen van dementie. Zijn vader was reeds jaren dood. Victor had ooit een kortstondige liefdesaffaire met stagiaire Leen Van den Bossche, maar wou geen relatie met haar. Later had hij kort een relatie met Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. Uiteindelijk werd Victor verliefd op Veronique Van den Bossche. De twee leken voor elkaar gemaakt, maar na een jaartje gingen ze uit elkaar. Victor was namelijk verlamd na een gevaarlijke rugoperatie en wou Veronique niet langer tot last zijn. Hij vertrok naar een revalidatiecentrum. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Victor is een urgentiearts in hart en nieren, maar wanneer hij overstapt naar het Algemeen Ziekenhuis wordt hij het diensthoofd van de Spoedafdeling. In het najaar van 2011 wordt duidelijk dat Victor gespecialiseerd is maag- en darmproblemen. Enkele jaren later krijgt hij opnieuw een promotie en wordt hij medisch directeur van het ziekenhuis. Hij geeft zijn job in het ziekenhuis uiteindelijk op nadat hij door rugproblemen moet revalideren. 'Gezondheid' Tijdens het 22ste seizoen heeft Victor een hernia wanneer hij een zware patiënt wil optillen. Nadien wordt duidelijk dat Victor zware rugproblemen heeft en onder het mes moet. De operatie verloopt niet goed en Victor belandt in een rolstoel. Er staat hem een zware revalidatie te wachten en het is nog maar de vraag of hij ooit nog zal kunnen lopen. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 19= In het Algemeen Ziekenhuis ziekenhuis kijkt iedereen uit naar de komst van hun nieuwe diensthoofd Victor Praet. Behalve dokter Paul, die maar al te graag zelf diensthoofd wou worden. Stagiaire Leen geeft Victor een rondleiding in het ziekenhuis, en krijgt meteen veel respect voor hem. Maar Victor krijgt al snel het etiket van streng diensthoofd opgeplakt. Victor kan namelijk zijn gevoelens moeilijk tonen, en gebruikt een strenge aanpak om dit te verbergen. Omdat de relatie tussen Leen en Paul gedaan is, wil Leen stoppen met haar stage in het ziekenhuis. Victor vond Leen echter een uitstekende arts en wil haar graag terug zien te krijgen. Hij gaat persoonlijk op bezoek bij Leen en stelt haar aan als zijn persoonlijke assistente. Samen zorgen ze voor de gewonde voetballer Gert. Terwijl Leen enorm veel respect krijgt voor Victor, is dat niet zo bij de rest van het personeel. Victor ontslaat Paul wanneer verpleegster Morgane uitdagende foto's van hem verspreid heeft. Het ziekenhuispersoneel dreigt met prikacties en weigert de taakverdeling van Leen te volgen omdat dokter Paul is ontslagen. Victor is niet van plan om zich te laten chanteren en weigert op zijn beslissing terug te komen. Leen kan Victor overtuigen om Paul nog een tweede kans te geven. Na een eerste, zeer positieve, evaluatie van Victor, loopt Leen op wolkjes. Ze is duidelijk verliefd op hem, maar vraagt zich luidop af of de gevoelens wederzijds zijn. Leen maakt het haar persoonlijke missie om Victor te ontdooien en wanneer ze samen naar een congres gaan, zoekt ze hem op in zijn hotelkamer. Het komt tot een passionele nacht, maar Leen merkt dat Victor met zijn gedachten ergens anders is. Leen ontdekt dat Victor ooit getrouwd was en gaat op zoek naar antwoorden door de moeder van Victor op te zoeken in het rusthuis. Wanneer Victor dit te weten komt, wil hij niets meer met Leen te maken hebben. Zijn vrouw is namelijk overleden op zijn operatietafel, en hij wil er niet meer over praten. Leen voelt zich schuldig en Victor vraagt haar om haar stage ergens anders af te ronden. Na de dood van zijn moeder, vindt Victor troost bij Leen en ze mag in het ziekenhuis blijven werken. Nadien geeft Victor steeds gemixte signalen naar Leen. Langs de ene kant gedraagt hij zich zeer afstandelijk, maar langs de andere kant ook bezorgd. Tot Leen een schedelbreuk heeft nadat ze aangevallen werd door een bezoeker. Ze heeft een zware operatie achter de rug en kan de steun van Victor gebruiken. Hij negeert haar echter volledig. Leen besluit daarom even naar het buitenland te trekken om tot rust te komen. |-|20= Morgane Maes is naar Spanje vertrokken, maar Mieke Van den Bossche besluit niets te vertellen omdat ze hoopt dat Morgane ooit nog terugkeert. Daarom neemt ze alle shiften van Morgane over, maar dat zorgt ervoor dat Mieke er vaak als een zombie bijloopt en fouten maakt. Victor Praet stelt zich al snel vragen en komt zo te weten dat Morgane vertrokken is. Victor zorgt voor de nodige stappen. Leen Van den Bossche is terug uit het buitenland en wil aan haar specialisatiejaar beginnen. Ze durft echter niet aan Victor vragen of ze opnieuw in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis mag komen werken. Wanneer Leen toch de stap durft zetten, heeft Victor echter al een stagiair aangenomen. Victor ergert zich mateloos aan zijn stagiaire en hoopt al snel dat Leen toch nog voor zijn ziekenhuis kiest. Hij is te laat, want Leen kiest ervoor om haar studies in de Verenigde Staten af te maken. Dankzij een bijzondere patiënte, Sabine Vanammel, denken Mieke en Linda Desmet dat Paul opnieuw seksverslaafd is. Sabine beschuldigt hem van aanranding, en Victor ziet geen andere uitweg dan Paul te ontslaan. Tot Mieke en Linda te weten komen dat Sabine een leugenaar is, en hij neemt Paul terug in dienst. Het ziekenhuis is op zoek naar een ervaringsdeskundige om drugspatiënten te helpen met hun verslaving. Mieke denkt onmiddellijk aan Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, omdat ze zelf succesvol afgekickt is. Victor nodigt Trudy uit voor een gesprek, en ze laat een goede indruk achter. Ze wordt aangenomen en het wordt al snel duidelijk dat Victor een oogje heeft laten vallen op haar. Trudy is namelijk een flapuit en durft alles tegen Victor te zeggen, een eigenschap die hij wel leuk vindt. Ook Trudy voelt zich aangetrokken en maakt het haar missie om Victor te ontdooien. Op een dag wordt Trudy binnengebracht in het ziekenhuis. Ze heeft een auto-ongeluk gehad en moet onmiddellijk geopereerd worden. Victor staat erop om de operatie zelf uit te voeren. De dagen nadien zit hij geregeld aan het ziekenhuisbed, en Mieke, Linda en Paul denken meteen dat Victor verliefd is op haar. Wanneer Trudy dit te weten komt, nodigt ze hem uit voor een romantisch etentje. |-|21= Victor en Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme hebben een relatie. Alles gaat goed voor enkele weken tot blijkt dat Louise Van den Bossche het helemaal niet kan vinden met Victor. Ze vindt hem maar een saaie vent, en Trudy deelt deze mening ook. Trudy besluit dat ze best uit elkaar kunnen gaan als vrienden. Hierna blijft Victor op de achtergrond tot hij dankzij Paul Jacobs een dossier probeert voor te leggen voor de Raad van Bestuur van het ziekenhuis. Ze willen een robot aankopen waarmee bepaalde operaties veel beter zouden verlopen. Het is de voorzitter van de Raad, De Valck, die moeilijk doet en de aankoop niet wil goedkeuren. Victor geeft de moed op tot Paul Jacobs blijkt omver gereden te zijn door een dronken De Valck. Paul probeert Victor ervan te overtuigen om De Valck hiermee te chanteren maar Victor besluit uiteindelijk om dit niet te doen maar de politie te bellen. Nadat Deleu verkozen werd als de nieuwe voorzitter van de Raad van Bestuur, neemt niemand minder dan Veronique Van den Bossche zijn plaats in bij de Raad. Victor en Veronique kunnen het meteen goed met elkaar vinden en ze beginnen tegen alle verwachtingen in een relatie met elkaar. Victor wordt heel warm onthaald door de familie. Vooral Marie-Rose De Putter en Anna Dierckx zijn ontzettend blij dat Veronique voor hem gekozen heeft. Maar al snel begint Victor zich te ergeren aan de bemoeienissen van zijn nieuwe schoonmoeder. Hij zou het liefst willen dat Veronique bij hem komt inwonen, maar dat ziet ze niet helemaal zitten. Het wordt alleen nog maar erger wanneer de bomma te weten komt dat Victor raadt heeft gegeven aan Hannah Van den Bossche over de abortus. De bomma zegt dat Victor niet langer welkom is in de familie. Veronique en Marie-Rose zijn razend maar Victor laat het niet aan zijn hart komen. Wanneer dokter Paul Jacobs een dronken patiënt aan de deur zet, zit Victor in een lastig parket. De man in kwestie, meneer Schepers, is advocaat en wil het ziekenhuis aanklagen. Dankzij Veronique kan hij dit voorkomen wanneer Veronique te weten komt dat meneer Schepers niet meer mag werken als advocaat en eigenlijk nooit gevaar liep toen hij opgenomen werd in het ziekenhuis. Toch besluit Victor dat hij Paul een blaam moet geven maar dat wordt hem niet in dank ontnomen. Op een dag krijgt het Algemeen Ziekenhuis bezoek van Luc Parmentier, de hoofdarts van het concurrende ziekenhuis St. Jan. Victor en Paul Jacobs zijn enorm in de war, vooral omdat hij een rondleiding krijgt van de voorzitter van de Raad van Bestuur, Deleu. Veronique wil niet vertellen wat er aan de hand is maar uiteindelijk geeft ze toe dat er een fusie met St. Jan staat aan te komen. Victor vraagt meer uitleg aan Deleu maar deze blijft zeer vaag over de toekomstplannen van het ziekenhuis. Uiteindelijk komt de waarheid toch aan het licht en vertelt Deleu dat het ziekenhuis zal fusioneren met St. Jan. Victor besluit om zichzelf geen kandidaat te stellen om opnieuw hoofdarts te worden maar Veronique vindt dat hij toch zijn kans moet wagen. Victor besluit om toch zijn kans te wagen na de steun van Veronique en zijn personeel. Tock vreest hij dat Parmentier de leiding zal krijgen maar nadat Paul een video in handen krijgt waarin Parmentier in een slecht daglicht geplaatst wordt, kiest de Raad van Bestuur voor Victor als nieuwe medisch directeur. |-|22= Victor Praet krijgt bezoek van Deleu die hem vertelt dat hij 6 mensen moet ontslaan. Deleu laat ook meteen verstaan dat hij wil dat Paul Jacobs, Linda Desmet en Mieke Van den Bossche bij deze 6 mensen behoren. Victor heeft het hier zeer moeilijk mee en zoekt naar een oplossing voor dit probleem. Alles komt in orde wanneer tijdens een vergadering Deleu wordt weggestemd als voorzitter van de Raad van Bestuur. Ondertussen heeft Victor alweer een nieuw probleem. Wanneer hij samen met Linda een zware patiënt moest optillen, kreeg hij pijn in zijn rug. Volgens Paul heeft hij een hernia maar Victor weigert om thuis te blijven om te rusten. Veronique Van den Bossche vindt het een slecht idee dat hij wil gaan werken maar kan hem ook niet tegenhouden. Uiteindelijk beseft Victor dat hij toch beter kan rusten en hij vraagt aan Paul of hij hem wil vervangen als medisch directeur. In de weken die volgen blijkt Victor geen makkelijke patiënt te zijn en dat mogen zowel Veronique als Paul en Marie-Rose De Putter ondervinden. Victor wil niet blijven stilliggen en wil dat Paul elke dag langskomt om verslag uit te brengen. Ondertussen begint Victor zich ook ongelofelijk hard te vervelen thuis. Het is dankzij Mathias Moelaert dat Victor een nieuwe passie ontdekt: modelschepen bouwen. Niet veel later krijgt Marie-Rose bezoek van Anna Dierckx en Albert Thielens. Na wekenlange ruzies, besluit Anna om het eindelijk bij te leggen met Victor en hij vergeeft haar alles. De weken daarnaa blijkt dat Victor nog steeds niet beter is. Hij gaat opnieuw op consultatie bij Paul en die beveelt hem aan om een opartie te ondergaan. Victor weigert resoluut omdat hij weet dat de operatie veel gevaren met zich meebrengt. Veronique kan hem echter overtuigen en niet veel later gaat hij onder het mes. Alles komt goed met Victor maar hij zal toch nog enkele weken moeten rusten. Later begint Victor terug te werken als algemeen directeur en Paul wordt opnieuw gewoon dokter. Victor komt dankzij Linda te weten dat het niet goed gaat met Paul. Hij verwerkt de breuk met Nathalie De Bie zeer slecht en de dood van zijn beste vriend William Feys maakt het er niet beter op. Op en dag probeert Paul zelfmoord te plegen en hij belandt in een coma. Victor doet er alles aan om hem er door te halen maar niet veel later sterft hij. Victor is kapot van verdriet omdat hij Paul als een goede vriend beschouwde. Tijdens de feestdagen spendeert Victor wat meer tijd met Veronique en haar familie. Hij is aanwezig op het kerstfeestje van Marie-Rose en ook met Nieuwjaar is hij van de partij. Ondertussen moet hij Evy Hermans slecht nieuws brengen want het zal voor haar moeilijk zijn om zwanger te worden want haar baarmoeder bestaat uit twee delen. Victor raadt haar aan om niet door te gaan met de zwangerschap maar Evy besluit om toch door te zetten en niet veel later start ze met de behandeling. Wanneer Veronique verkozen wordt als enige CEO van de VDB Holding, komt de relatie tussen Victor en Veronique onder druk te staan. Veronique heeft het steeds ontzettend druk en heeft maar weinig tijd meer voor Victor. Ondertussen heeft Victor ook opnieuw last van zijn hernia waardoor hij weer enkele weken buiten strijd is en veel moet rusten. Veronique heeft geen tijd om hem te verzorgen en Victor kan dit maar moeilijk verwerken. Terwijl Victor weigert om zich te laten onderzoeken, gaat het van kwaad naar erger. Wanneer hij plotseling verlammingsverschijnselen vertoont, wordt Victor met spoed naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Hij zal opnieuw geopereerd moeten worden aan zijn rug en Veronique is doodsbang dat hij voor altijd verlamd zal zijn. Victor is toch verlamd, en dit waarschijnlijk voor de rest van zijn leven. Hij wil geen last zijn voor Veronique Van den Bossche en probeert haar op alle mogelijke manieren duidelijk te maken dat hij liever een punt zet achter hun relatie. Veronique weigert hem echter los te laten. Na een gesprek met Mieke Van den Bossche besluit hij om heel onvriendelijk te doen in de hoop dat Veronique hem dan zou afstoten. Dit gebeurt echter niet. Veronique krijgt zijn spelletje door en spreekt hem hierover aan. De twee besluiten om hun relatie stop te zetten en vrienden te blijven. Victor vertrekt naar een revalidatiecentrum en houdt contact met Veronique. Later besluit hij om ook dat contact te verbreken omdat hij het weerzien te pijnlijk vindt. Dit zorgt er voor dat Victor niet meer in beeld komt. 'Trivia' *In het eerste seizoen van de VTM-reeks Spoed vertolkte Robert De La Haye ook een urgentiearts. Eén van zijn collega's was toen Anne Somers, de twee kwamen elkaar jaren later weer tegen bij Familie als Victor en Veronique Van den Bossche. *In het 20ste seizoen, meer bepaald in april 2011, komen we te weten dat Victor claustrofobie heeft. 'Generiek' GeneriekVictor.jpg 'Galerij' Portret-victor.jpg 298116 238930202815072 174254262616000 644567 6083313 n.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= 640px-Familie 4886 18.png 640px-Familie 4888 04.png 640px-Familie 4888 08.png 640px-Familie 4890 04.png 640px-Familie 4890 07.png 640px-Familie 4891 07.png 640px-Familie 4893 01.png Familie 4893 04.png Familie 4894 01.png 640px-Familie 4895 05.png Familie afl4896 02.jpg Familie afl4896 01.jpg 640px-Familie 4896 03.png Familie afl4897 02.jpg Familie afl4897 01.jpg Familie 4897 01.png Familie 4898 05.png Familie 4899 06.png Familie 4899 05.png Familie 4900 04.png Familie 4901 08.png Familie 4902 08.png Familie afl4903 04.jpg Familie afl4922 04.jpg Familie afl4922 03.jpg Familie afl4923 06.jpg Familie afl4923 04.jpg Familie afl4923 03.jpg Familie afl4924 03.jpg Familie afl4976 02.jpg Familie afl4994 02.jpg Familie afl5004 06.jpg Familie afl5021 05.jpg Familie afl5021 04.jpg 640px-Familie afl5051 04.jpg Familie afl5052 02.jpg Familie afl5058 02.jpg Familie afl5058 01.jpg Familie afl5060 04.jpg Familie5063.jpg 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de relaties van Victor, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Victor Praet Category:Familie Praet